My Cup of Tea
by wadyafunker
Summary: Two tragic hearts mended by heart break and distance but two friends will never let their ship sink ever. Maybe this time, it'll be better. Maybe this time. Love will stay. It will be good, I promise.


It had been years since they last spoke. They both knew why it ended. They both knew why it had to end. But it didn't have to. They were each other's best friends, lovers, partners in crime, the peanut butter to their jelly, and they knew in their hearts that they will forever be each other soul mates forever.

After high school, everyone drifted but kept in some sort of contact with the old Glee club. I guess after the death of Finn, everyone lost it. He wasn't the glue or anything like that but somehow he was a sort of root, a foundation everyone found home in. That's not really important though. Nor is the drifting, no one wants to think of that really.

Santana had sought asylum from her broken heart and horrendous suicidal depression all over Europe. Everyone know how Santana handled things. Sex with everyone that was as good looking as any supermodel and walked away the next few hours. Yes, she did steal some money for those who can afford it, but hey, she needed to find some sort of living without having to work. She always woke up depressed and angry at the world. Santana never really grew out of her mean high school self. She doused herself in beer daily. Fucked every night. Purposely made herself lost in hopes to find something better than the comfort of Brittany. There was still only one person she has completely stayed closed to, Puck. Sometimes he can't find her since Santana's all over the place but he is her knight in shining armor when things to get incredibly horrible.

Brittany in comparison was more progressive, although everyone who knew Brittany or least have known of her thought that she will always be the dumbest and stupidest girl in the world without a future. She stayed in the states. She ended up moving to southern California. San Diego. Weather is just right: No snow, always mild sun, beaches all over, friendly locals and duhhhh, the legit Mexican food! It's not too far away from LA but not close enough that it distracts her. This was home to her. This was Brittany. She found a cute little apartment in North Park that was all close to sorts of bars and local and original restaurants. She's met amazing people and is enjoying herself. Brittany even adopted a cute, little Jack Russell mutt and named him Booger. But there is that one void that always seems to always be empty regardless how happy she is. Sometimes Quinn visits on multiple occasions during the year. They have kept close. That's how she hears about… You know. She's sure that's why Quinn and she have stayed close, because of Santana.

"Quinn! We need to eat at Great Maple! It is so good. They have the BEST burgers." Brittany jumps into the car and drives to downtown from the airport. "Hi, Brittany." Quinn shakes her head and smiles. "I just got off the plane from a blistering blizzard from the East Coast. Can we soak up some sun first?" Brittany pouts and pats her lap. Booger jumps from the back and into Brittany's lap. "Ew, I guess but we can go after, yeah?" Quinn fist pumps because she loved sunbathing during the sunset in San Diego. It was not cold but just perfect. "Thanks for picking me up as per usual. Hey little Boogie!" She steals Booger into her lap. "Brit, I hate to be such a Debbie Downer… But…" she lets out a heavy sigh. "I have to tell you something-" Brittany interrupts her, she knows what this is about already. "I don't want to hear anything about her. That's final." Quinn puts her hand up and protest. "It is important-" "I honestly care enough to not care about Santana." She can feel her face go stoic and dead at the thought of ex-lover, ex best friend, her ex-partner in crime, and her ex everything. "Okay, that's a decision you made. You cannot be angry at me when you hear…" Quinn turns up the volume blasting Taylor Swift out the window. "So, anyone you are interested in?" Brittany laughs and pulls out her phone to show Quinn. "Tinder? Seriously, Brit? You cannot…" Quinn cackles and starts liking every cute guy and woman she sees. "Quinn oh for fucks sake! Come on!"

"San…"  
Her eyes we're incredibly droopy.  
"Santana…"  
The voice was extremely comforting. She could barely breathe. It felt like there was concrete in her chest. Her arms felt like they were broken in seven places. She can't tell if she was sore or in current pain. Her eyes, she wishes she can open them.  
Puck was careful not to touch the injured woman he was friends with. "San, I know you can hear me. Listen…" He breathes out and places his hand on her unmoving and cold wrist. "You were assaulted by three assholes in the club. They were actually the sons of the owners of the club." He squeezes her wrist gently. "They drugged you heavily…"  
Santana can recall what actually happened. She was trapped. She stopped breathing.  
"They didn't get away. They have a case against them and the club itself…" He chokes on his words. "No one blames you, but I wish you were just more aware, San…" He lets go of her wrist and hits the white wall. "I am sorry. Sorry I walked away when you needed me the most."  
Santana couldn't say anything because her pain meds are in and doing their job right but she started crying. Crying out of guilt. Crying because she had pushed Puck away when he was always there for her in all shitty situations she has put herself in. She doesn't even know why he is here.  
"After all this is done, we are going home. And that is final." He leaves the room to cool off.  
Santana cries more. It's been years she's been home. But what home does she have at this point? She left home and emancipated herself from her parents. Ran from her friends who were the only people who genuinely cared and loved her. Abandoned Brittany because she was a horrible person to be around. Had Puck chasing her around Europe even though he has his own life happening. Santana knew she was a selfish bitch at heart, but she never realized how her selfish actions to be alone and away from everyone else had a damaged everyone else. There was only one home she wanted to go home to "Brittany…"

"No, she doesn't want to talk about Santana…" Quinn sighed on the phone. She can hear Puck cry on the other side. "I am sorry." Quinn didn't end well with Santana either. They never got along in the first place and she genuinely hated Santana, in rare moments. Other than that, no one deserves death delivered to them. "Is she at least alive enough to have a reaction?" She starts remembering the good memories they had in Cheer, as the Holy Trinity, competitions and then their fallout as friends. Tears start pouring from her eyes. "Why does Santana have to be such a stone hearted person? She only acts bitchy because she wants to-"  
"What are you talking about, Quinn-" Brittany had heard Quinn up late at night talking to someone one the phone.  
Quinn cannot talk anymore. She started crying profusely and heart felt quilt poured out as tears. She shook giving the phone to Brittany.  
Brittany was scared. WHAT ABOUT SANTANA?! She didn't want to take the phone but some force grabbed it from Quinn's hand she screamed on the other with a broken heart and a never ending love for her "SANTANA!"

Ch2.


End file.
